


Dorian's Fate

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Kiss, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Dorian remain with Rudy as planned or will he talk John into converting his spare room into a room for Dorian? Or will John decide on things on his own?  </p><p>Notes: I wanted to write something that I hope will happen some day.  It might not right away, but it could.  So read and dream along with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian's Fate

Dorian’s Fate  
By PattRose

 

Summary: Will Dorian remain with Rudy as planned or will he talk John into converting his spare room into a room for Dorian? Or will John decide on things on his own?  
Warnings: (Kissing)  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash Implied  
Word Count: 2188  
Notes: I wanted to write something that I hope will happen some day. It might not right away, but it could. So read and dream along with me.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1Doriansfate_zps3330f343.jpg.html)

Two weeks after Dorian had moved in with Rudy, John noticed a big change in him. Dorian’s sense of humor seemed to be missing and he was short tempered. Something was going on and Dorian didn’t want to talk about it. Every time John asked him how things were going, he said they were fine. No more and no less was said about the subject. John knew that Dorian wasn’t happy and it wasn’t because of Rudy, it was because John didn’t want to give up his trophy room. Rudy was a really nice guy, but he drove everyone nuts. John could only imagine Dorian’s evenings with Rudy. _On second thought, I don’t want to imagine that._ John felt a slight twinge of jealousy at that thought.

Every day at work, John just passed the day as well as he could, not bothering Dorian any more than he had to. Dorian was caught sleeping while in the car numerous times, so John figured he was getting no sleep. _Why was he getting no sleep?_ Again, he found himself being somewhat jealous.

Every night Dorian would say goodbye to John and go downstairs to Rudy’s place. He always looked like he was on his way to a death march instead of going home for the evening. Yes, everyone could tell Dorian was unhappy. 

Captain Maldonado asked John about him. She wondered if something was wrong at Rudy’s. Then there was Valerie that asked why Dorian didn’t go out with them during the week for a beer. John reminded her he didn’t drink and she said, “He used to come along with us. He doesn’t anymore. Haven’t you noticed?” When she had said that, John was ashamed of himself for not paying closer attention to Dorian. He was no doubt unhappy and John could help fix that if he really wanted to. 

**Two weeks later:**

Valerie walked up to Dorian and asked, “Do you know what’s wrong with John?”

Dorian looked alarmed for a moment and then realized he didn’t know what Valerie was talking about. “What’s wrong with John?”

“I don’t know, that’s what I asked you.”

“I mean, what is he doing that has you concerned about him?” Dorian asked. Dorian was irritated that she was so interested in John. After all, John was Dorian’s partner, not hers.

“We’ve asked him out after work for two weeks and he said no. He needed to go home for something, he said.”

“Then I would guess he had plans,” Dorian said, sounding angry, because he was tired of John not noticing him. 

“For two weeks in a row? I find that odd. Why don’t you ask him what he’s doing in his spare time,” she asked. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me? I’m not asking him any such thing,” Dorian replied. 

“Fine, if you want something to be wrong with your partner, that’s your business. And while I’m here, what’s up with you?” Valerie asked. 

Dorian had to take a breath to keep calm. “There is nothing wrong with me. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You haven’t razzed Detective Paul in four weeks. It’s really boring around here with the new you. You’re not that much fun anymore, Dorian.”

“Gee, I didn’t realize I was here to entertain you,” Dorian stated. 

“Whatever,” she said as she walked away from the desk. 

John walked up and asked, “Anything wrong?”

“Not a thing. Do we have a case?” Dorian asked. 

“Yes, I just got one from the captain. We have to go question some witnesses about a drive-by shooting. Boring, but it has to be done,” John said. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Dorian said as he walked to the elevators. 

John watched him and realized he was like a robot now. Not an android, but a robot. John was saddened by this. 

Once they were in the car and driving to the scene, John asked, “So how do you like living with Rudy?”

“You know John, you could ask me fifty different things a day, but you always ask me that. And I keep telling you that it’s just dandy,” Dorian explained. 

“Does he keep you up at night?” John wondered. 

“Well, now that you ask, yes, he does. He talks almost all night long. I swear it’s like living with someone on drugs, except I know he isn’t on drugs. He’s just extremely lonely and wired.”

“When you’re charging, do you need to sleep, also?” John asked. 

“Wow, two questions that are new today. Yes, I’m supposed to sleep. I get grouchy just like a human does without sleep. Rudy is the only person I know that never gets grouchy. Why do you ask?”

“Would you like to come over to my house tonight after work and have a drink and dinner?”

“John, you know I don’t drink and eat.”

“But I do. You could keep me company and then we could watch a movie. You could even rest a little.”

“Are you serious? I could go to your house and rest?” Dorian asked, happily. 

John smiled and answered, “Yes, I’m serious. Besides, I have some things to talk to you about. They aren’t bad things, Dorian. So don’t worry, okay?”

“Okay. It’s a date, John. I find myself much happier knowing I’m going to relax a little and hang with you. Thank you for asking me,” Dorian said. 

They got to the crime scene and asked all of the witnesses all the questions they could think of and got everything in their notes. John was jealous of the fact that Dorian didn’t have to take notes. His was done with his brain into his system. But, that was the breaks when you’re human. 

They finished, went back to the office, got everything typed up and put into the files. John was just about done for the day when he heard Dorian say, “Yes, Rudy, I am almost off, but John has asked me over to his house for dinner and a drink. I know I don’t eat or drink, Rudy. John wants to talk to me about something. I will be home later on tonight. Yes, I’ll call if something comes up. I know you worry. Talk to you later, Rudy.”

John said, “Wow, does he call you every night?” 

“Like clockwork, man, like clockwork.”

John laughed and said, “I’ll tell the captain that we’re leaving for the day.”

When John came back, Dorian had everything cleaned up on both of their desks. John couldn’t ask for a better partner, but this was the first time he had done that in four weeks. John had a feeling that androids suffered from depression just like humans. That made Dorian almost human. This thought made John smile. “Ready, Partner?” John asked. 

“All set. Rudy has called me twice since you went into the captain’s office.”

“Block his calls for the night. Have some time off, Dorian.”

Dorian’s face lit up and he said, “Done.”

They got on the elevator and left for the evening. John was thrilled that Dorian was so happy with the plans.

~~~~~

Once they walked into John’s house, Dorian said, “Wow, it looks great in here. You changed something didn’t you?”

“I put a shelf over there with my trophies. That’s all. I wish you could eat. I have something that’s really good to heat up,” John said. 

“I thought your trophies went in your trophy room?” 

“Well, I had to make room for a bed. You know, I just got tired of not having anywhere for anyone to sleep when they dropped by. Especially if they had too much to drink. It’s safer this way,” John said. 

“That’s very thoughtful, John but I didn’t realize you had people over that often,” Dorian said. 

“I might start. I’m lonely, Dorian. And that’s not for you to tell anyone at work,” John warned. 

“I would never tell anyone that John. I’m lonely too. I think a lot of people are, except Rudy. He’s so happy with me living there and I hate it.”

“I know you do, Dorian. I’m sorry,” John said as he pulled some food out of the fridge. 

“What are you making, John?”

“It’s a sub sandwich with meatballs. It’s super good. All I have to do is heat it up and then I’m done with dinner,” John said as he popped the sandwich into the oven. 

“Sometimes I wish I could eat. Well, I can eat, but it’s not the same for me as it is for you. I wish they could have made me a little closer to human than I am.”

“Dorian, you’re almost human as it is. Not to worry. And eating is not all it’s cracked up to be. I have to work out every day so I don’t get fat from the calories. You don’t have to worry about that. You’ve very lucky,” John said. 

“There is that.”

John got his sandwich out of the oven and sat down at the table. “I’m having a beer, would you like one?”

“I think I might. Thank you. Are they in the refrigerator?” Dorian asked. 

“Yeah, help yourself. Mi casa es tu casa,” John said. 

“I didn’t realize you talked Spanish,” Dorian noted. 

“I don’t. That’s about all I know. I have to rely on you for interpretation of anything else.”

Dorian threw back his head and laughed. John was happy to hear a laugh come from his partner. 

John finished his sandwich and his beer and said, “What would you like to do tonight?”

“You told me once about an old series that was one of your favorites. I think it was called The Twilight Zone. Maybe we could watch some of that,” Dorian suggested. 

“Would you like to see the house first,” John said. 

“I’ve seen your house, John. Many times.”

“Well, I changed some things and I want you to see them,” John said as he got up to show the house off. 

“This is my bedroom, it has a new bedspread, if you care to take note, and the bathroom is off of my bedroom. Then down the hall is another bathroom for a guest if they needed it and here is the spare room. All done in white, of course. I like white furniture and white sheets. I don’t know why, but I do.”

Dorian stared into the room and saw a beautiful looking spare room but there was something there that got Dorian’s attention.

“John, why is there a charging station over there in the corner?”

“Because I don’t want it by the bed. You charge and then you can lie down in the bed and sleep. I’ve been busy for two weeks getting this ready for you. Now, I hope you’re interested.”

“You want me to stay here?” Dorian asked, hopefully. 

“Of course, why else would I have done all that?”

Dorian hugged John really hard and John laughed. “Hey, don’t break the ribs of the human.”

Dorian stayed with his arms around John and just stared at him. “I think there might be a problem, John.”

“What’s that, Dorian?”

“I really want to kiss you,” Dorian replied. 

“So kiss me.”

Dorian did and they kissed for the longest time and finally John pulled back and said, “Hey, I’m not that easy. We’re going to date, damn it.”

“Okay,” Dorian said, happily. 

“I didn’t want you to be lonely or unhappy any longer. I feel bad for Rudy, because he’s going to miss you, but you have to tell him that you and I are an item. That way he’ll take it better. All right?”

“Oh, that’s good. He’s called me six times tonight already. Should I call him now?”

“Yes, get it over with. Tell him that you’re charging with me from now on. I’m your one and only,” John said as he kissed Dorian once again. 

“I think I’m going to like this, John.”

“Call Rudy, so we can begin watching The Twilight Zone. And maybe if you’re a good boy, we’ll make out on the sofa.”

“John, I don’t wish to whine, but how about if we sleep tonight? I’m exhausted.”

“Sleeping works for me. There is always tomorrow night. Besides we have a busy day tomorrow. I really, really like you, Dorian.”

“I’m wild about you, too, John.”

“Okay, that’s settled. Call Rudy and take care of business.”

And Dorian did just that. He wasn’t surprised that Rudy said he knew it was coming. And Rudy was also happy for them. Dorian asked him over for dinner that weekend and it even made John smile. 

Things were going to work out just fine. People were going to get the old Dorian back again and no one was going to be grumpy any longer. 

The end


End file.
